


requiems are for people who forget to hold their breath (as they push themselves underwater)

by suddzy



Series: oh how the voices beg for mercy (even though they're in my own head) [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Not Really Character Death, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, haha sleepy bois brainrot goes brrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddzy/pseuds/suddzy
Summary: following the idea that smp!tommy can also hear the voices because pain is like a funky family heirloom for him
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: oh how the voices beg for mercy (even though they're in my own head) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087301
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	requiems are for people who forget to hold their breath (as they push themselves underwater)

**Author's Note:**

> tossing this into the garbage fire void that is the mcyt fandom

Bubbles.

Tommy remembers being a child and watching them. Phil would blow them into the air and Tubbo would run around trying to catch them as Wilbur strummed his guitar.

Tommy just liked looking at them. 

He would watch as their fragile shells reflected the sun, just a moment away from breaking. Fragile, that's all they were.

Which is why Tommy is so scared now.

Because bubbles are weak, so if they take him then he must be weaker.

Because as they filled his lungs he felt his eyes grow heavy.

Because the same moment he plunged into the water he started hearing them.

Voices.

They demand blood and they do not care whose. 

He thought he had them under control. He thought he was stronger. 

So why is he here now, with a knife to his fathers throat?

He’s a passenger in his body, watching as shaking fingers tighten around the blade in his hand. 

He feels himself drowning as the voices call to him.

 _Do it,_ they say.

Bubbles choke his words. 

He wants to scream but no sound comes out. 

The voices become louder. 

His grip on the knife becomes stronger.

His vision becomes blurry.

 _Blood._ That’s all they want.

And who is he to argue?

**Author's Note:**

> haha, pain  
> leave a comment perhaps...?


End file.
